


Game On

by Kortni47



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Both women used to being the dominant one in relationships, now find pleasure in challenging each other to see who wins dominance.





	Game On

Zelda was used to being the boss, the dominant one in relationships. It had been like that for centuries, but with Lilith around she now had to fight for that dominance, and honestly the thrill of the battle sparked a whole new set of desires for both women. Sometimes Zelda won, sometimes Lilith won, either way, each woman found the feistiness of the other to be an exceptional turn on. A fire would flicker behind each of their eyes everytime they were around one another and once the lust took over, it was a full on, raging, inextinguishable, fire; subdued only by the cries of ecstasy.  
............

"Do you still want me to come over tonight?" Zelda asked Lilith as they stood outside the Spellman home, the rest of the family having went inside after dealing with another one of Sabrina's escapades.

"Well of course my darling." Lilith purred, taking a step closer to the readhead. "You know i always look forward to you coming..." She paused with a smirk, "...over that is."

Zelda's porcelain cheeks flushed a rosy pink at the comment. 

"Whatever am i to do with you." She rolled her eyes at the demoness. A soft smile tugging at her lips.

"Stop by later and you can do plenty of things with me." Lilith quickly retorted with a wink, already backing away to make her way home. 

With a shake of her head and a soft chuckle, Zelda lit a cigarette as she watched the tenacious brunette walk away with a swaying of her hips.  
.............

Zelda stood in front of her closet, contemplating on what lingerie and dress to wear. Deciding on a dark navy lingerie set with a dress of the same color, complete with an intricate gold design, a high spilt, and low neckline, she readied herself for the night ahead.  
............

Across the forest, Lilith busied herself with the same task. She settled on her typical, simple black lace set and a dark cherry red longsleeve dress. Once dressed she lit the collection of candles in her room with a flick of her wrist, making her way to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine.  
.............

Half an hour later Zelda gently rapped at the door, it being swung open only moments later by a seductive looking Lilith. 

"Hello my love." Greeted Lilith, "Don't you look just absolutely ravishing." She commented, eyes roaming over Zelda's curves. 

"I could say the same thing to you dear." Zelda replied, stepping directly into the dark haried beauty's space, "My, my, my... good enough to eat." 

Zelda ran her tongue along her bottom lip before biting it with a mischievous smirk, glancing down at Lilith's own deep red painted lips with hooded eyelids. Lilith grabbed Zelda by the waist, backing away and leading her into the house, shutting and locking the front door with a quick spell. As soon as the locks clicked, the game was on. 

Glasses of wine were poured as they both sipped on the alcohol while circling and watching the other like a predator stalking its prey. One glass almost down for both of the women, Lilith tilted her head back as she drank the remnants of her wine. A drop spilled from the corner of her mouth, down her chin and neck, making its way to her clevage. Before she can even register what is happening, Zelda is immediately on her, her fingertips around the side of the demoness's throat, thumb on her jaw, keeping her head tilted up. The redhead leans in and darts out her tongue to catch the droplet of wine that rests at the top of the brunette's cleavage. She licks her way up Lilith's chest slowly, making her way to her neck where she stops to breifly leave a little nip before reaching her lips, capturing them in a heated kiss. 

Placing her hands on the redheads hips, Lilith pulls her in closer before spinning her around and pushing her up against the nearest wall. Zelda tries to take back over as she attempts to spin them around again so she can be the one pinning Lilith to the wall. Failing as the demoness stands her ground, Zelda settles for slipping a hand into Lilith's dress at her cleavage, palming at her breast. With a sharp gasp, the brunette makes her own move by pushing Zelda's legs apart and hiking her dress up to push her thigh into the witches center. Zelda groans at the action and momentarily looses focus as she lays her head back against the wall. Lilith thrusts into her center again, this time with a smirk of triumph, thinking she has won, until Zelda catches her smiling. 

With determination, Zelda walks Lilith back to the bedroom, taking over once again. Throwing her on the bed, Zelda quickly takes her place on top of the other woman, straddling and pinning her down. Lilith's dress being so low cut and not wearing a bra gives Zelda easy access as she pulls the fabric to the side to expose Lilith's breast. The brunette lets out a low hum as Zelda takes her pink bud into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the stiff peak, eliciting a moan from the other woman. Her free hand makes quick work of her other breast before moving down to Lilith's center, teasing her through the fabric of her underwear.

"Will you look at that. So wet for me already? You've already soaked through your underwear my darling." Zelda comments in a low, sultry tone.

"Don't think you've won just yet sweetheart." Lilith says as she attempts to roll Zelda on her back.

In response, Zelda hastily moves her hand past the waistband of the other womans underwear, wasting no time as she plunges two fingers into her slick wet heat.

"Oh have mercy, Zelda." Lilith loudly moans.

"That's what i thought." Smirks Zelda.

"Oh shut up and fuck me."

Within an instant all remaining clothing on both women are gone and Zelda has settled herself in between Lilith's legs. She resumes kissing the brunette, this time deep and slow, without urgency. Rocking her hips against Lilith's center, she moves her hand down the other womans body, stopping at her thigh to rake her nails over the top of it, pushing her legs farther apart. Zelda then leans up, hovering over the demoness, who whimpers at the loss of contact. She runs her hand along the inside of Lilith's thigh, brushing over her sensitive center before touching her the place she needs it most. Looking into Lilith's strikingly blue eyes, Zelda watches them widen as she continues thrusting two fingers into her. Circling her bundle of nerves with her thumb, she moves her head down, once again working her tongue and mouth over the others breasts. Lilith groans and her breath quickens as she tangles one hand in Zelda's red locks and the other fisting the sheets. 

Making her way down further, Zelda trails kisses along the way, placing a few to the inside of the other woman's thigh, before replacing her thumb with her mouth. Lilith lets out a whimper, close to the edge as Zelda sucks hard at her bundle of nerves and brushes her fingertips over the sensitive spot inside her. All the stimulation becoming too much, Lilith comes with string of curse words followed by Zelda's name. The redhead leans back up, remaining inside the brunette, giving her a heated kiss before pumping into her again. Giving the demoness mere seconds to recover from the last orgasm, before Zelda starts working on giving her a second.

"Fuck... Zelda..." Lilith groans, wrapping her arms around the others middle, pulling her closer.

"Yes my darling?" Zelda smirks.

Lilith's eyes flutter shut and she throws her head back as another wave of pleasure hits her. Letting out a strangled cry, she comes again, with trembling thighs, digging her nails into the witches back, leaving marks. Zelda removes her fingers from her center, giving her a soft kiss to her forehead and cheek before rolling over on her back next to Lilith. After a few moments once she has somewhat steadied her breathing, Lilith rolls over next to Zelda, laying her head on her chest and throwing her arm around her middle. Stroking the brunette's locks, Zelda enjoys the moment, smiling to herself at how happy she is, the happiest she's been in a while, grateful just to be able to hold Lilith in her arms. Lilith traces patterns on the witches skin with her fingertips before leaning her head up to look at Zelda as she speaks.

"Don't think just because you won this round that you won't lose the next. The night's not over and it's my turn now." She grins at the redhead before throwing her legs over her middle and pinning her down.

"Oh game on." Zelda challenges, both of them letting out a laugh as they struggle against one another, each one trying to take control against the other.

And that's how the night continued into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
